


Amores Extraños

by DanielleBlack1



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Difficult Decisions, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Very sad thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielleBlack1/pseuds/DanielleBlack1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If someone knows about difficult relationships, that was Barry Allen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1: Eobard Thawne & Barry Allen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Amores Extraños 奇怪的愛](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990561) by [jls20011425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425). 



> Hope you like it, this is my 3rd work.

Eobard knows that he was sick, that his obsession for Barry Allen, The Flash, was beyond feels good or natural or sane or whatever you wanted. 

Eobard knows, he really knows, that doesn’t mean he cares about. He had to have Barry Allen, in all the existing forms. 

That’s why he was patient, try to destroy him was a huge mistake, he knows that now. But, BUT, he has a new plan. A plan that will have Barry Allen on his knees. 

First his beloved mentor, Harrison Wells, the man with the Flash had an affair in his original timeline. He really heated Harrison Wells, but his face, his face would be useful. With that he would catch Barry Allen without too much effort. 

So, he kill Harrison Wells and his wife Tess Morgan without hesitation. 

So, he built the particle accelerator.

So, he create the Flash, younger than before, in his own timeline. 

So, he trains the Flash, because who will be better for training him that his Reverse?

And then months passed. His plans were successful. 

The Flash belongs to him. The Flash respect him. The Flash obey him. The Flash kneel before him… The Flash love him. 

And then he fucked the Flash, his Barry Allen. Slow, very, very slow. Until Barry were begging for release. Until Barry was so lost on himself. Until he couldn’t remember his own name. 

He wins. Eobard wins. The Reverse Flash wins. 

 

Until every single of his plans went to trash. Barry discover who he truly was. Barry discover that he killed Harrison Wells and his wife. Barry discover that everything of their life together was a lie. Even when he tried to explain, because believe it or not, he really tried, Barry didn’t heard him. He didn’t want to lose Barry. The life he had with him... but it was too late.

So, he went to his backup plan. Use the Flash. Go home. Forget about everything. 

He felt so broken. As broken as the child in front of him. His Barry Allen. Not the Barry of the future that he hated (loved) so much, but the Barry that he created.  
They play. “Go to the past. Save him” Eobard said.

And then they both lose. Barry didn’t recover his lover. And Eobard never went home.

 

…  
Game Over.  
…


	2. Part 2: Harrison Wells & Barry Allen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison knows he is wrong too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second and last cap. Thank you for reeding!!!! :D

Harrison knows that what he was doing was wrong. 

He loves his wife. 

He loves his daughter. 

But, BUT, Barry Allen was a drug. The sensation of the speed force while they’re were fucking was intoxicant. He wanted more. He needed more. He gets more. 

No surprise why the Reverse Flash was always hunting him. Always trying to get in his pants, in his bed. 

Harrison knows he was –is- the lucky one, even when he didn’t said at low. He knows that he has a special place in Barry´s bed, in Barry`s heart. 

However he never doubt for one second that Barry can leave him anytime. Because after all he has a family too, isn’t he? Barry Allen was an evil man. Not that Harrison was better. You got what you deserve after all. 

So, he enjoys the time that the Flash give him in bed. Releasing the speed force when they fuck, give him more power than he already have. More power than he deserves. He enjoys the smiles that Barry gives him. Barry Allen was a beautiful creature.

And Harrison can’t do nothing but love him. He know he’s wrong, that he shouldn’t development this feelings for him. That this was just a game. A game they both will lose eventually. Because both of them were marriage, had kids, had wife. 

Ah! The exquisite knowledge of doing something wrong, yet feels so good. 

…

They are in bed, kissing, touching, spooning, making crazy one to another. 

And then the magic is broken, Barry receive a call, a call that will be change everything that Harrison almost swears isn’t possible, because you have to hate someone so much for doing what the Reverse Flash was going to do. 

So, Barry leaves them. All of them. His wife, his kids, his friends… his lover, him. 

 

Tess looking at him with so much pity and love. Make Harrison sick, because Tess is the best wife in the world, maybe just better than Iris West-Allen, who also knew about the affair that his husband has with him. 

All of them will miss Barry. And for the first time in a long, long time, Harrison pray that Barry wins once and for all. 

Barry doesn’t. Harrison feel it. Barry is dead, better yet, erased from existence. Harrison knows he’s next. He only hope that his family, their families will forgive by the Reverse Flash. 

They doesn’t. 

 

…

Game Over

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe someday I made a 3rd part, Barry`s part. But for now only these two.

**Author's Note:**

> So, as you might note, English is not my 1st lenguage, so please let me know any mistake or somethign you didnt understand. Any comment is very appreciate. Thank you!


End file.
